


Forbidden love

by cityofsourwolfrunners



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Natasha Needs a Hug, Princes & Princesses, Steve Feels, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofsourwolfrunners/pseuds/cityofsourwolfrunners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is the heir to the Asgardian throne, she's the eldest out of her three other brothers: Clint, (adoptive brothers) Loki and Thor.<br/>Her heart remains to be stolen by the Knight, Stephen, but what would her father do if he knew? A war between the Kingdoms Asgard and SHIELD is rising, the only solution is to give Natalia's hand in marriage to the heir of the SHIELD throne or go to war and due to unfortunate circumstances, the odds aren't looking well for Asgard to win.<br/>Meanwhile, Natalia is battling between wanting to fight in the war and do the best for her Kingdom as well as struggling with an aching heart for a man not 'meant' for her.<br/>With the help from fellow allies Stark Kingdom, will it be a victory for Asgard? A broken heart for Natalia? Or can true love concur all?<br/>(really bad at Summaries, give it a try! Xx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Controversy

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I guess. Inspired a little by a tumblr post and just grown from there.
> 
> This is a link to the dress I imagined Natasha wearing http://www.victoriana.com/Fashion/Images/1867_1.JPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited*

"Father!" Natasha raced forwards, feeling the eyes of her brothers and their various guards remarking her flustered state. "I've just heard from Heimdall, tell me you are not considering this?"

The puzzlement relaying on Clint, Thor and Loki's faces as well as the anger flaring in Odin's eyes, told her that they were yet to discover.

"Natalia, we have business to attend to. Why don't you have Stephen" he turned to his head knight, Steve, who eyed her with concern "escort you on a walk around the gardens?" The choice of wording had James muffling his laughter into the side of his helmet. He always did manage to play with fire.

Clint, Natasha's birth-brother, stirred in anticipation. "Consider what, Natalia?"

A hard line stabbed between her gentle eyebrows, as she turned to her brothers, taking Clint's hands in hers. "Father wishes to give my hand" her eyes switched nervously to Steve, who concentrated on remaining impartial to the deliberating King and Princess of Asgard, despite his strong affections for the Princess, though his jaw did sharpen and become more defined as she continued.

"To the same heir of the kingdom we are battling within a fort night." A gasp carried throughout the void chamber. Odin lost his temper vividly as his sons grew argumentative.

"Silence! This is not up for debate."

Natalia started fiercely, stepping forward "Not up for debate? Father is this not my hand in marriage that you are giving away to the dogs? Is this not the future of the kingdom you are deceiving?"

"Natalia I said silence!" His adoptive daughter still showed signs of further rebellion but the warning glint in Steve's eyes left her nagging on her bottom lip instead.

"This is bigger than all of you, bigger than the whole kingdom...do you really believe" he turned to his sons "I'd throw away my only daughter without reason?" He turned to Natalia, taking her delicate hands in his and walking away from the circle of stares "Do you, my darling daughter, really think so little of my love of thee?"

She squeezed his hand back "Surely, it is out of the question." She felt all eyes on her.

The sad tilt to Odin's smile was answer enough "I wish it were, child. You see, Asgard is not the kingdom it used to be. With my lacking health and the disdain of our hunting season" he eyed Clint knowingly, with a rarely tender flicker in his golden hues, showing his charisma and lack of actual anger. "We're weakened and SHIELD...they're rising strongly, I hate to think it, but if it came to war...our chances are not as strong as one would hope."

He turned back to the entire assemble of knights and princes, leaving his princess, alone on the far side of the chamber as he walked back.

"Your mother and I, have been under much deliberation over our options...we've been converting with our allies, Stark...with his kingdom and ours joined, we're stronger. But I fear it won't be enough...and you're becoming of age Natalia, you knew this was coming."

She stared in horror, her mouth a gap. Eyes circling between her shocked brothers, hurt Steve and halfhearted father.

"You...you promised-you said, did you not, I could choose which kingdom I settle! You...you, said-"

The tone and violent pace he turned to her evident enough for the anger burning in his veins. "I know! I know what I said Natalia! But sometimes, you cannot always fulfil promises. Believe me this is no harder on me than it is on you-"

"Really? It seems to me that handing me off to the ENEMY solves at least half of your current problems!"

His next reaction, though brief, proved of his illness. He slouched into his throne, placing his head in his palm. "Natalia, what is the alternative? Fighting...and losing and then the arranged marriage to the heir of SHIELD and Asgard?"

"No" she stepped closer until she was kneeling before him, right in the trajectory of Steve's vision. She felt his eyes on her, heated with warning...she knew this was almost as painful for him as it were for her, the only difference being he wasn't allowed to display any discomfort.

"We fight and we win and then..."

"And then your marriage is long overdue!"

"Not necessarily, perhaps..." Her eyes focused on the jewels behind him, in the gold of his thrown, a smile reaching for her eyes and beyond. "Perhaps, I do not marry and instead take your thrown as a Queen, without a King." Once again her eyes danced to Steve's, this time he caught her glare, curious. This was, after all the first he'd heard of her latest plan.

"Natalia, you know those are mere tales...of imaginary dreams, dreams I am afraid shall not be granted."

She replied rather childishly for the eldest of his children. "Why not?"

"Because you shall never, no matter your intelligence, wit, wisdom, - besides by your family - be looked upon as equal or worthy of this thrown."

"Well let me prove myself!"

Odin stared at her in mockery, "How do you plan that, my dear?"

The thought crept from her rose, petaled lips before having been considered thoroughly "Let me fight."

However the abruptness of her suggestion, did not excuse the laughter she was met with. Natalia turned to her brothers, all of them, chuckling as if they were drunk on mead. Even Clint, her actual brother, was stifling several mild chuckles.

"You? In battle?" She turned back to her questioning father. "What good would that evoke?"

"I'd prove myself whilst we win!"

"If we win, Natalia and I'm not risking the life of my only bargain in a bloody battlefield!"

She froze at the cold words. "Your only bargain? Is that all I am?"

Odin looked to amend his mistake "Natalia, you are much more, more than you will ever know" his hand rested on her cheek, "But this is about more than you or I or even the current Kingdom. It is about the best fit for our Kingdom, as well as Starks', not just now, but in a 100 years time, also."

"But why? Why shan't I fight? Especially when you allow Lady Sif to journey with the knights?"

"Lady Sif, is neither my daughter nor the heir to this throne!"

Soothingly familiar footsteps were approaching from the chamber, if it were not for their gentle and distinctive click on the floor then the kneel from Stephen, James and Samuel along with Thor, Loki and Clinton would have noticed Natalia of her mother's presence.

"Odin!" Frigga's calming tone immediately showed through the lifted lines around his warm eyes.

However, Natalia's snappy response was more than enough to draw him back from the relaxing wisps from his wife, his love, his Queen.

"What if I wish not to be either of those things!" It was harsh and sharp, blunt and brash as well as a little chilling to the bone. Though Natasha felt it was needed.

Frigga's tone turned cold "Natalia!" She gasped, covering the sound of simultaneous squeals of stunned silence. Even Stephen had muffled a glimmer of shock at his Princess' harshness.

Immediately, Natalia stood from her knees, attempting to flee the chamber, dress flowing behind her. However, the arm of her mother held her still for a moment. They shared a stern stare, Frigga willing her daughter to apologise.

Natalia made no such move and proceeded to storm to the doors of the chamber, until Odin cried "Halt!"

For whatever reason, Natalia stood frozen. Odin and Frigga, may not be her true parentage, however they were still her King and Queen.

"Lord Stephen, please escort Princess Natalia to her quarters, where she will be spending the remainder of her tantrum." Steve stood to attention, before proceeding down the steps of the platform of the chamber and leading Natasha out of sight.

As they marched, the Princess caught the last few strands of conversation before the doors closed. "This is why, she shall never be ready!" She could practically see Odin pacing in a mild panic, Frigga besides him, daring to calm him. "She's too selfish, too inexperienced, too-"

Frigga took his hand and breathed for him "too young" her tone portraying her understanding and the middle ground between her daughter and husband's disputes.

They passed through several large corridors and ballrooms before reaching a corner leading to the staircase of her quarters. With no warning Natalia spun once round the corner and wrapped her slender arms around Steve, adjusting to the rough material of his armour. But seeking comfort non the less.

He returned the gesture, his hands caressing her back and warming the shivers away from her spine. She shook gently in his embrace. Feeling the worry and concern piercing his brow. As she slowly pulled away from the hug, her chin lifted as she sought to catch his lips in a generously, needing, kiss.

Their lips barely brushed, for a second Stephen allowed himself the pleasure of such intimacy and closeness with his only love, however he pulled away. His hands still remaining on her arms, his eyes surveilled the sharp, dark but empty corners beside them.

"That was improper."

She whispered to him, craving for another kiss "Nothing about this is proper, Steve..." Her tone filling him with longing, but...just like always he refrained. The perfect knight, knowing full well the consequences of being caught. As did she, therefore, deep inside her, Natalia knew he'd be forever taken away from her, possibly worse, if their relationship were ever discovered. So she knew, it was not always worth it, however, sometimes she needed him so desperately...what else did she have to lose?

At least with her threat of not wishing to be Odin's daughter nor the heir to the throne, being discovered to having an improper affair with the head Knight would be a nice little cherry on top, one that no doubt would not only get her forever locked away in the dungeons but most likely give her father the heart attack his aching body to smartly dodged.

Steve stared down at her, the true heat of his undying love for her a constant current in the blue of his azure orbs. He smirked knowingly "You, my Princess, are certainly your mother's daughter." The smirk continued to grow and flourish at her pout. Natalia was loath of anybody, other than the King or Queen, referring to her as 'Princess' especially Steve.

She stepped closer, wrapping his body heat around herself, her fingers toying with the hard metal of his uniform, causing Steve's eyes to follow her movement and occasionally gulp down a lump in his throat when she toyed with the fabric, almost as if she were intending to rip it.  
"What do you think of-"

"Everything?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip until his thumb brushed the delicate pillow of red, gracing her teeth and circling her lips. "About my apposed marriage..." She let the sentence hang in the air like a fog.  
At that notion, Steve's thumb ceased with his tender touches to her lips. He returned his hands to her wrists, holding them on his chest. "Agreed of Odin's haste, however, as my King he has a duty to uphold and as my King he has to examine every possible predicament, you know this also." she nodded half-heartedly, her eyes falling from his gaze.

"And, as for you fighting"

"Yes?" Her eyes rose.

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt."

Her motions became frantic, hurriedly she placed her hands on either side of his jaw "And I you! At least, if I were to battle, we could protect each other!" At that he smiled, full teeth grin that reached his eyes.  
"I admit, you would be one intimidating opponent."

Her head was tilted down, just at the right angle that her teasing smirk brightened up the room, she nudged their bodies closer "And don't you forget it!"  
This time, when the bubbling desire built in his gut, Stephen didn't hold back. He moved forward, catching her lips in a heated kiss, his hold on her wrists strong as they moved together. Until she pulled back, her pupils dilated and lips red rimmed with the stains of their passion.

"That was improper, Sir Knight!" She joked, repeating his earlier words.

The light-hearted air was eviscerated between them at the sound of running knights below. Finally she looked up at Steve, their sadness of these secrets meetings mirrored in their locked eyes.  
Finally, Steve, knowing he'd been gone long enough, removed his hands from her reach. "I'll see you soon, Natalia."

She gulped, sulking in her saturation of melancholy as he retreated, not turning back once. Her chin tilted to the ground again, finally, once she was certain her hues were less watery, Natalia retreated to the top of her tower, arriving at a large wooden door and entering into the largely crowded room of her quarters.

 

Natalia missed supper that evening, not out of choice. That evening was when the King and future Queen were arriving from Stark Kingdom along with Lords and Ladies, Knights, an heir and friends. Also, Lady Sif, Lord Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral were returning from their scouting trip, where they were sent to spy SHIELD and see how the Kingdom was proceeding to the possibility of war.

No, Natalia would not want to miss a dinner surrounded by her friends and family, especially when she had not seen her previous Lady, Virginia 'Pepper' Stark, who was set to be crowned Queen of Stark within the month.  
It was after all, the wedding between heir Anthony Stark of Stark and Lady Virginia Potts of Asgard that caused Asgard's most loyal and recent ally.  
However, Natalia was just readying herself for the feast, when she reached to exit her chamber and discovered a locked door.

Typically Odin. Not wishing for his daughter and first heir to the throne to mess anything up.

Well, Natalia would not stand for this! Sure, Odin could have his precious dinner, but tomorrow morning, Natalia would be out, she'd be there for the entire day. Her father would not take this away from her as well.

True to her word, Natalia woke early and ran for the door, it was open...

Perhaps, in Odin's perfect world, Natalia won't be any the wiser and would not know that the door had been locked...

Natalia hurried herself with preparations, she domed her best day dress, a blue gown. It started at her shoulders, leaving her colour bones and top of her shoulder blades bare, it then sucked in at her waist, clinging to her hour glass figure and proceeded to puff outwards, not dramatically thought, more gradual. The blue was a vague, undefined deepness. Not light enough to match the sky, however not deep enough to be considered dark. It was a medium blue. Lines were traced around the bodice and neckline of the dress in a golden beach blonde.

After tying her red long curls up in an endearingly messy bun, Natasha left her chamber, shutting the door behind her and proceeding to the great hall. Natalia had just rounded the corner into the hall when a squeal hit her like a pillow.  
Natalia turned to see Pepper, draped in a rich red contrasting beautifully with her strawberry blond hair, running towards her. For a second Natalia was oblivious to the surrounding guests as she embraced Pepper, laughing and giggling as well as squealing.

"Nat! I've missed you so much!" Natalia stepped back to glance between Pepper and Tony, who was stood in front of his seat, smiling warmly. "Doesn't look like it." Nat pointed at the golden band decorating her best friends' finger.

She then moved to welcome Anthony Stark. She hugged him warmly and he whispered in her ear "You're looking great Red! And what's this I've heard about you and Ste-" Immediately the Princess moved away, slapping his arm at the tease.  
A loud cough then notified Natalia of her father's presence, at the head of the table.

The Princess moved into her regular seat, next to her brothers and usually opposite Fandral, who was sat further down this morning and Natalia looked up politely to see a new face.  
It only took a second for Natalia to register the nagging familiarity she had with the man sat before her. It was Pietro Maximoff, Tony's younger cousin and more importantly the heir to the throne if Virginia and Anthony failed to produce offspring.  
Right on cue, the Princess' head snapped back to see her father who was now talking directly to Prince Pietro, "Prince Maximoff, this is my lovely daughter and heir to the throne, Natalia Romanova."

Clint, who was also opposite Wanda Maximoff - Pietro's twin sister -, snaked his hand under Nat's chin and lifted her dropped jaw, closing her previously a gap mouth.

Then Odin turned, a sneaky grin plastered to his jaw "Dig in, everybody please."

Natasha tried to hide her dismay at her father's deceiving deeds, then she caught Pietro's nervous eye, resting on her beautiful face as if he were enchanted and terrified at the same time.  
The Princess attempted her kindness smile whilst also sending daggers to the back of her father's conveniently turned head.

After chewing down the building nausea in her throat, Natalia was relieved when breakfast was over and she turned, waving politely to Pietro before disappearing with her Ladies.

 

"I cannot believe the nerve of that man!" Natalia was pacing backwards and forwards, her Ladies, Pepper, Jane - Thor's fiancée - Darcy - Loki's partner - and Maria were draped over various furniture in the drawing room.

"You mean, the nerve of the King?" Maria corrected with a chiding smirk, one she'd no doubt borrowed from Sam - her husband - one of Steve's best friends and one of the most loyal knights of the Kingdom.

Natalia rolled her eyes "My father." she chuckled coldly "First he tells me that he wishes to marry me off to some no-good-stuck-up-his-own-nuts heir to SHIELD and then he brings the future heir of Stark here, as if he plans on giving my hand in that also!"

From her seat behind the table, a cup of tea in hand, Pepper inputs "Pietro is really not that bad, one of the nicest men I've had the curtsey of meeting." her eyes returned to her best friend "You could do a lot worse."

Darcy gasps, cutting off the Princess' response "Virgina Potts! How could you? As if, Natalia would ever leave Sir Rogers." Fury oozed out of Natalia's skin, as slick and slimy as sweat.  
"Darcy!"

The dark beauty turned, "What? It's true! Like you'd ever have the heart to leave Stephen."

Natalia rolled her eyes, though said nothing. Just the thought of leaving Steve...it broke her heart a little.

Opposite her, Pepper sighed, placing her cup down on the table before her. "He's really captured your heart hasn't he?" Nat looked at her throw battered lashes, she nodded once, not trusting her voice at that precise moment. Pepper, being the ever-bright lady, muttered "Shame! I would have loved having you part of the family."

Jane practically leaped onto Natalia "Well tough luck, she's staying right here!" The girls laughed in unison, Natalia returning Jane's embrace just as enthusiastically. Maria, turning back from her previously immersing book, "Perhaps, if Odin knew of your love..."

Natalia shook her head, returning to her feet before the assemble of caring friends. "At best he'd have me wed within the hour of clarification and at worst..." her eyes slammed shut brutally.

Maria stood, her purple dress swaying as she stepped to Natalia, taking her hands gently. "Are you sure? I would hate for you to miss an opportunity, I thought the same about Samuel and I...but Odin is selfless in more ways than one, he even gave us his blessing. And you, you're his daughter after all."

"But you're not the future heir of Asgard and, as father said, I have to be selfless, have to grow up sometime."

Maria smiled cunningly, "You are wiser than you realise, Sam and I-"

"Yes?" The ladies turned, seeing Samuel and James waiting wickedly in the doorway. Sam's eyebrows knitted neatly together, a manipulative smirk playing off his features upon seeing his wife.  
Maria turned, dropping Natalia's hands as she stepped up to Sam "Never you mind, Mr" Her hands teasing his arms as she stopped, only just out of reach. "Besides," her head turned to give Barnes a once over "don't you two have a job to do?"

Bucky stepped forwards, speaking to the Princess this time "Actually, that's why I'm here."

Sam turned his head at his friend "We."

James joked "No, I. You're just slacking off again." James then turned to Natalia "Prince Pietro had requested your presence, your highness."

Once again, she felt all eyes upon her, particularly the fierce burden of Barnes, who of course knew of her 'affair' with Steve - they were best friends after all - and wasn't as effective at hiding his loath of the idea.  
But then again, was he even bothering.

Natalia sighed, glancing once at her ladies in a bide goodbye and then she walked, nodding knowingly at Samuel as she passed. Wordlessly, she followed James, who was marching at least a foot in front of her, despite his lack of conversation Natasha could feel his hatred bubbling under the boiling pressure of the 'brother' code and the territorial instinct of wanting to protect Steve.

When voices echoed down the corridors and Natalia knew they were not far off from her meeting point with the Prince, she reached forwards. Her hand nervously grabbing onto Barnes, who stopped immediately at the touch. He turned to face her, his head bent to the ground.  
"Bucky...do you mind if I call you Bucky?"

"Whatever you wish, your highness." His voice unmistakeably cold.

Her tone turned to commanding "James don't be like that with me!"

Silence as James' eyes rose to meet hers, he appeared as guilty as a misbehaving child. "You must realise that if I could refuse, I would. But, this is about more than my own selfish desires."

"Is that what Steve is to you, a selfish desire?"

Were it anybody else who had phrased it in such a way, she may have been disgruntled. However, she understood James, more than he liked. "I love Stephen" she whispered, weary of the continuation of discussing voices. "And yes, if I could I'd be anywhere but here. If I could, I'd never have gotten myself involved with him, for I see no other future for ourselves other than pain after our inevitable heart break. However, to not fall for Steve...would have only been fusible had we never encountered."

Barnes then did something, so mundane, you would never have questioned the bravery and restraint he took to carry such a deed out, he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing as a sign of assurance.  
"If it helps, I wish I didn't have the hots for that Wanda chick."

Natalia could not imagine another response other than sheer laughter, she quirked an eyebrow suggestively, "If you like, I may be able to get you in there." James added on a layer of red to his checks, pretending her kind words had brought a blush on.  
"You see, Princess Natalia, where would be the fun in that? I'd much rather win her over with my charm and charisma."

"Good luck." The sarcasm dripping off her tongue left him wincing in mock hurt, then Barnes returned to duty. Walking side by side with Natalia as they entered the hall.

Slowly, Natalia walked up to an awaiting Thor who smiled upon arrival. The siblings exchanged words of solitude and happiness, at the last second before Pietro wondered into the chamber (accompanied by no other than Stephen, who tensed after spotting his Natalia) he declared softly in her ear "Sister, if this is not the man for you, speak and I promise I will fight father from dust to dawn until he is persuaded otherwise."

Nat smiled, giving her youngest brother a thankful hug. "Thanks Thor, I'll keep that in mind." He winked subtly before passing Pietro politely, if a little stiffly and playfully shoving a smirking James and Stephen.  
With the guards eyes on her back, Natasha felt goose bumps invading her skin, running along every inch of skin. She turned to Pietro "You requested my presence?"

"Heard you were a big fan of the gardens, wondered if perhaps you'd feel comfortable giving me a hour?" His smile was anything but intrusive. It was obvious he was nervous and yes, maybe he was here at her father's prompt and request, but the least Natalia could do was ease him into a comfortable territory. That way she'd at least feel better when she turned down his offer.

She curled her fingers into her palms behind her back, smiling coyly. "Comfortable...?" she saw the panic rise in his eyes "More honoured! My mother has always taken pride in the gardens surrounding the castle and I'd be more than happy to show you her art work." Relief filled his cheeks and he followed her, as she turned, facing the guards.

Bravely, Natalia took Pietro's hand and linked arms with him, seeing the tension lift out of his shoulders as she did so. Her gaze then turned to the awaiting Knights, truthfully, and she knew it was selfish of her, but the Princess was more than a little surprised to see nothing other than professionalism in Steve's eyes. Not even a grain of jealousy. Natasha didn't know how that made her feel.

"I doubt the tour will need both of you, unless you'd rather immense yourself in the multi-coloured roses decorating the courtyard?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, at ease only based on the body language Natalia delivered the offer. "I'd rather pass, Princess." Natasha twittered her lips, scrunching her nose cutely.  
"Well in that case, Sir Barnes you shall accompany us!"

Natalia eyed Stephen apologetically as she and Pietro passed through the main doors. At the last second before following James turned to his best friend "Care to trade shifts, Punk?"

Steve smiled nervously, "Not in the slightest, Buck." James gave him sympathetic eyes, before whispering "She wants you Steve, don't let her think anything less than reciprocation."

Then, he was gone, following the Prince and Princess.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck between Odin and Natalia, but after a days shocking events, will it be broken? And be whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback! xx

As Natalia lay in bed that night, sleep mocked her. For it would not grant her the deed of unconscious thinking, nor the release of her thoughts through a visual escape. No instead, Natasha lay, eyes frozen to the politely plain ceiling above her king-bed.  
She felt ill, a thick, uneasy heat joined with an undermining current of stress made for an uncomfortably reactive compound.

Yes, this of course was caused by recent events. Some so recent as the brief walk she'd encountered with Prince Pietro, though nothing occurred and once regular conversation was used up an unpleasant silence draft through the air, as if James, who was loath of his duty at that particular moment, had unleashed some toxic poison.  
Though the tour of the gardens was a better suggestion than most and frankly nothing better was laying around at the castle, waiting to be discovered, something about it felt...wrong. Not just because of Natalia's affections for Stephen, but because it was quite evident she was not destined for Pietro, as harsh as it sounded, the Princess had the persistent feeling that the Prince felt the same.

Hurriedly, a sharp shuffle had Natalia sitting up, her attention peered intrusively at the door. When muffled voices carried through the oak, she stood from the now cold-covers.  
She didn't feel fear.  
Though she was the Princess living in the tower in the most isolated part of the castle, it was also the most hidden and always guarded, particularly at night. Shockingly, her brothers had also given Natalia a very brief, very basic run down of the simplest self-defence and, secretly of course, she'd convinced Steve to give her secret lessons in weaponry and battle.

However, if the events held beyond the door were out of her expertise - which they very easily could be - Natalia could always follow the protocol of a classic damsel in distress scream.  
Finally, after seconds of fearful steps, Natalia grasped the handle and yanked forwards, moving into the light as she did so and relief drenched her from head to toe as Steve's surprised face twisted to see her, out of bed at Lord knows what hour, dressed informally in her night gown.  
The relief she had so easily greeted was now an unwanted visitor as it coloured her cheeks an ill-fitting pink, she stared at the handsome knight before her for several seconds before pondering.

"What are you doing up?"

He turned to face her fully now, occasionally peering down the dark corner of the stairwell. "I could question the same of you my Prin-" Natasha cut him off, grasping his arm and pulling him inside her chamber and shutting the door firmly. If Stephen's attention kept drifting back to the interesting conversation the darkened corners were putting up she'd smack him for sure, at least in here, she had his full attention.

Her raised eyebrows prompted him gently.

"I traded shifts with Peter, and though he admires you dearly, the night shift can be a long and dull affair and..." Natalia watched as he trailed off, his embarrassment presented in the manner of his lack of eye contact. "And, I wanted to see you." The Princess smiled, stepping all the more closer and cupping the back of his head with her hand, allowing her fingers to card through the blonde hair at the top of his neck.

"I can't argue with that," a smirk revealed as he tugged a loose strand of red behind her ear and it was only as she moved to capture his lips that her attire dawned on her, slowly she looked down at herself. Knowing his eyes followed hers and once they reached her face again, he removed his hands, coughing politely and stepping back. Kisses in corridors were more than welcomed, however in the middle of the night, with little clothing that was deemed decent, they were dotting the boundaries of more.

Steve, being the gentlemen he was, would by no means take advantage, nor allow others to believe he'd do so. Natasha than smiled warmly before returning to her bed, sitting instead of laying.  
"You've never usually done so before" at his perplexed frown she expanded "traded the night shift, I mean. Father would not and should not, have his best knight sleep ridden come dawn."

Stephen slumped in his armour, causing Natasha to rise and take his arm, leading him to sit beside her on the bed. She took his hand in her own, they fit like a glove, and slowly and sensually drew a series of simplistic patterns and portraits on his evenly coloured skin. "Does this, and excuse any misjudgement, have anything to do with Prince Maximoff's request to see me?"

He needn't have answered.  
And any attempt to do so was hidden by the lapsing sigh he breathed in exasperation, she turned into him, quickly, bearing her head in the crook of his neck and breathing in his distinguishable scent.

It took a second for him to loose his rigid stiffness, however once it was gone, not a trace - not even a crease, wrinkle, vein or flex - of it remained. He wrapped his arms wholeheartedly around her small body and pulled her forward, until she was sitting chastely on his lap.  
Part of Natalia wished to further their contact and she felt a thrill like no other, knowing that with just a nudge to the right, her lips would be placed against the soft skin of his neck.  
Shivers whispered down her spine just at the thought, though they could have easily been his embracing fingers. As a further insurance, Natasha muttered into his neck, noting how he shook with the vibrations, "If it's any conciliation he was as boring as Clint discussing his new archery set."

Finally, laugher was evoked from his hunk of a chest and Natalia clung tighter to him as the vibrations from his joy shook them both. "You really should not worry about Pietro being a..." she hovered before using the word, her fingers running along his jaw and over his lips "a...threat, because I have no interest and I feel he has none in me, either."

An enticingly warm and wonderful sound ran through his scrunched nostrils, she smiled at the soft, characteristic snort that was his response. Though Stephen would have been filled with a dreadful sense of ignominy had anybody else, even Sir Barnes, caught him making such an endearing noise, Natalia took pride in being the only soul able to concoct such an act.

Steve spoke, for the first time in a while "But it's not always about what either of you want."

"True." Her smile faltered. "However, if Pietro isn't romantically interested in I, and I shall never be in him, then a wedding shall be near impossible." She then placed both hands on either side of his face and whispered, so that the eavesdropping furniture wouldn't be able to get a hold of her secrets. "I know we've never discussed a future and there are many reasons why, but I hope that they will revolve around one another." Her eyebrows and nose wrinkled as she spoke, her eyes almost enlarging and cheekbones sharping, fear was a burning flame in the darkness.

Sensing that, immediately he responded "I would love for nothing more." He kissed her, so spontaneously quick that Natalia could do nothing more than close her eyes before it was over "Or less" he mumbled behind a smile and then, with ease of a forgotten shadow, he stood, his hands sweeping underneath the joint of her knees and his arm resting comfortably on her back as he smiled down at her yelp of shock.

Carefully he placed her feet down on the ground, though his arms lingered around her waist. A chaste kiss was then shared before Steve, domed his Knight exterior and returned to his duty.

 

Natalia woke with the brightest of smiles, quickly changing into a similar shaped dress as the one she wore yesterday, except with long fitted, sleeves of white lace and instead of blue the gown was a summer green, matching her eyes.

She then formed a braid in her hair and as she wandered down for the morning, she took comfort in the familiar pat of her plated hair, swaying in between her exposed shoulder blades. Natalia, slowly, turned the corner and caught sight of a smartly dressed Pietro, who greeted her admirably. After her somewhat, awkward response, they both proceeded to the great hall, Pietro muttering about having a restful sleep as they went; Natalia wore the most cunningly coy smirk possible. Once they rounded the corner, she saw that they were the last ones there, mumbling their sorrows as they sat.

Breakfast was a dull fixture, the Princess was itching to get out of the castle. Today, after all, was Wednesday, meaning she had her regular visit into the courtyard, she'd visit relatives and friends, before spending a large majority of her time with the 'lower class' - she was loath to label them so, but it were an unspoken tradition.

Once breakfast was once and truly over, her father hampered her. "You and Prince Maximoff seem to be getting on well, I see"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "perhaps you should have your eyes checked" the cheek vivid in her response. However, he elected to ignore it and the Princess continued "You invited him here as another option, I presume?"

"You assume correctly."

"I thought..." she slammed her arms closed "Were it not days ago that you were discussing my marriage to SHIELD?" A brightness pierced her features as another thought spurted to life "Does this mean there will be no war?"

"Dear, nothing's been set in stone, yet. And no, your mother and I are still discussing the proposal and are determined not to make any irrational decisions. Therefore, Pietro is here on invitation and will remain to be, he is also, a possible option and as your father and King, I must review all!"

For once, Natasha agreed, feeling Steve's knowing eyes seeking hers from whatever quarters he was laying in. Natalia was struck, by a sharp realisation. "You wish for me not to fight in the war, correct?"

He grumbled "It's not even a possibility, darling."

"But, I could make it one, you know that. For that is why you panic so..."

He didn't respond, only mirrored Thor's movements - or better yet, Thor mirrored his - by placing a hand against his temple in concentration.

"What if, I promised to no longer do so..."

"Go on."

She gulped "I won't fight...if Pietro and the heir of SHIELD are off the table. No arranged marriage, I choose my own marriage."

For much time, he deliberated. "Maximoff, off the cards...SHIELD..." He paused, turning to her and showcasing the true conflict within his orbs.

"I must discuss with my Queen."

Natalia paused, before revealing her palm. They shock on it and as he slowly trailed away Natasha held herself back from fisting the air in triumph.

 

"Errrrr!" Bucky grumbled into his pillow, breathing in a gulp of fluff. For a split second he contemplated ignoring the knocking at the door, however it could be something serious...though, if it were that serious the alarm would have been-  
His thought was cut off as the knocking continued.

"Rogers! Door!" When James heard no immediate response - this was Steve he was talking to - he crawled out of bed, knocking Steve's revealed foot sharply as he did so. The bleekin-sod may be the best chance this Kingdom had at winning the war, but boy was he a heavy sleeper.

A bleak sneer was on the peak of James' tongue as he opened the door widely, and the flick of red only just allowed him to save himself from further embarrassment. Draped in a colour-coordinated green gown with sleeves as white as light and a sliver of collar bone and shoulder blades revealed, Princess Natalia was stood before Bucky. Smirking.  
Smirking as her eyes took in his rumbled attire of bed-wear and the obvious signs of limited to little sleep colouring the bags he heavily carried below his eyes. "James." she smiled in greeting, her eyes folded behind her back.

It only took him a second too long to realise he was being 'rude', in a dash to erase his error he invited her in and once the door had squeaked closed behind her, he turned, grabbed the first item to his left - a book - and chucked it at the still sleeping head of Steve.

A muffled curse of "fuck!" followed by a loud grunt ran through the soft fabric of the pillow.

Already turning away to the wash-room, Barnes snapped "You got a visitor!" before softly slamming the door.

With a book still laying heavily on his head and no immediate vibe or strain of movement, Natasha crept forwards, her dress pressed closely to her in the crumpled furniture of the imprisoning room - of course, she had seen the Knight's quarters before, however that had been before any furniture had been added, therefore allowing her mind to imagine more space and then more comfort in the cramp area - guilt erupted through the tremor of her finger tips as she lifted the light book off his head. Her skin gracing the nook of his neck as she did so, instantly a reaction was evoked.

Steve, familiar with her touch, turned, a strain of whiplash most likely breaking out against his back at the speed he shifted.

"Nat?"

She had to admit, if it weren't for his naked chest painting her cheeks a burning red flush then it surely would have been his seldom used nickname for her. Feeling intrusive, Natalia stepped back and as he quickly followed her lead, climbing out of bed - thankfully wearing bottoms - and clawing for a t-shirt to cover his decency.

"Is everything alright?" Mindful of Bucky being a thin wall away he kept his voice low and even, as well as his hands to himself.

She nodded earnestly, "I actually came her to invite you on a visit into the village, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me?"

Steve held back a smile at her invitation, "Hold on, won't it be a tad suspicious if-"

"I usually have a number of guards accompanying me or I go with Frigga or my brothers, in which case, we have even more guards. So, no. It would not be suspicious if you're seen out with me."

Gradually Stephen allowed the pleasure at her offer to reflect on his handsome features and he was just about to agree to come when the wash-room door opened abruptly. Barnes, hand hidden in his hedge of hair, proclaimed "Don't we have that War meeting-what-do-you-call-it, today?"

Of course. Of course. Of course the King would have found a way to diffuse their meetings without even realising. Steve placed his head in his hand, before removing it and grumbling an apology to Natalia, however, before he even had the slightest chance in finishing, her happiness - still blinding through the smile - interjected.  
"Oh, well you'll just have to give that a skip." She turned, as if to give him privacy to change.

He reached for her arm, pulling her backwards and closer to his chest. "Natasha, one does not simple 'skip' a strategic meeting with the King." Sensually, she batted her eyelashes, fully aware of the effect it would hold over her Knight.

Turning her body to face both the curiously stood men of the room, "Fine. Sir Stephen Grant Rogers, Knight and warrior of Asgard, I Princess Natalia and heir to the throne, order you to guard me on my weekly visit and donation to the villages of this Kingdom. If you refuse, you are immediately under the direct title of treason and shall forever be-"

"Okay! Okay!" Despite the urgency for him to get his point across, Steve held back a small smile, determined not to let it show. "Just let me get ready and I'll be right with you, your highness." Upon the lock of the bathroom door, Bucky turned to her, hands folded and braced on his forearms.

"You know you could have just said 'please' and he would have dropped like a hat."

She smirked mischievously, "Where's the fun in that?"

 

"I have news, your highness!" Heimdall ran forwards into the large battle quarter. Sweeping with him a rug of dust and the rooms residents' attention. James turned, after previously plotting and redirecting battle plans, to face the messenger.

"Present your case, Heimdall." The kings tone was firm, highlighting his royalty over the other components of the room - despite Stark and his kingdoms wealth, Odin was the ruler of this kingdom.

"Our spies believe to have picked up a plan, plotted by SHIELD. They're attacking your highness" fear pummelled through Bucky's veins, the same horror replayed on Odin's face. His first thought, most likely following a similar route of that of Odin's - his family- , was of Steve.

"When?"

"Today, sir. Rumoured to be directed straight for the castle, if not, the shadowed side." A blush of relief was shared between Bucky and Wilson, though they were being attacked, at least the villages would be secure, as would their families.

"Is this truth?"

"Highest of it!"

"Believed weapon?"

A deadly silence descended "bombs sir."

Odin turned to his knights, all two assembled of the highest ranked (bar Rogers of course) - Wilson and Barnes - then his eyes cast over his sons Clinton, Thor, Loki, the surrounding Lords Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Lady Sif and royalty ranging from nearing kingdoms.

"You know what to do, reach your stations, I want eyes on the castle at all times! Barnes! Wilson! Firing tower now! My sons, clear the castle." He turned to his guests, Lords and Lady, immediately the four warriors nodded before retreating, knowing their stations. "My guests, follow me!"

As the King marched through the chambers, every door flying open and the stamping of running footprints persistent as his heart beat, Odin muttered under his breath "God protect my Natalia!" Thank God she was out of the Castle.

 

"Was the sword and shield really necessary?" Natalia gave her Knight, to the left of her, the once over, questioning for the third time that day.

"Hey, at least I'm prepared for anything and..." he paused, waving to the line of retreating kids who were in awe of the beautiful Princess and the brave Warrior. "The kids love it."

She rolled her eyes before hugging the last of the children she'd been greeting. They were stood in the centre of the village, the furthest away from the Castle, but also the one with the best view of the tall, stoned walls, surrounding by the thick blinds of trees and the penetrating rays of sunlight. In the moderate heat, Natasha fiddled with the tie of her cloak, feeling an overwhelming warmth.

Steve's fingers crept out in an offering "Give it to me."

She shrugged, as if to say I-can-hold-my-own-cloak. But Stephen, knowing her so well anticipated that sheer determination for her to not need his assistance. Quickly Steve's fingers tangled in the bow of the clasp and untied it before shrugging it off of her slender shoulders, his fingers running briefly over the now vivid expanse of clear, soft skin.

Fighting back a recoil at the touch, she questioned "Where to now?"

He scanned the surroundings of the village, the pretty flowers paving the streets, the distant pat of hooves against stone and the rattle of carriages. Distant laughter and giggles escaped the nearby gates of the small school, opposite that lay the church and to the right of the impending symbol of peace and religion, a wide passage, currently filled with the bussing men and women, lead to the bustling market.

"Well, your visiting rounds are done...we visited the school, the church, neighbourhood...we could always head back to the Castle-" Steve was immediately cut off, as he was dragged forwards, feeling Natalia's fingers holding his and yanking him towards the market.

She smiled "A little shopping never hurt anybody."

They wandered aimlessly through the market, stopping and introducing themselves to varying admirers and recognisers as well as tasting and trying - occasionally feeding each other - samples of food and drink. They kept walking, sometimes building quite a crowd and Steve was often reminded of his childhood, growing up in this very village and his first job, in the market.

In fact, it was just as they rounded the corner at the end of the market that Stephen stammered, immediately spotting a familiar face in the window of an opposite book shop. Natalia saw Steve's hesitation and peered in the trajectory of his eyesight, a smile worn on her beautiful lips as she ran into the shop, after a second of pause, Steve followed.

He entered into the scene of Natalia embracing his mother, he smiled at the sight before turning to hug his own mother. Quickly she pulled back, sharply, her eyes a gleaming light of interrogation.  
"Now, young man, what is this war business? And I hope for your sake, you're not getting involved."

"Ma, it's my duty. I have to and frankly, it is yet to be decided." Next to him, Natasha steered uncomfortably.

The old woman hobbled to the back of the drowning - in books - shop, "Surely, Odin - excuse the informality dear - is wiser to avoid war."

The Princess stepped closer to Steve, "They're currently discussing their options," she breathed a sigh of restraint "However, they're limited to what they can do and what is within their power to control." Though Natalia mentioned nothing of marriage or even stated the Kingdom SHIELD, Sarah somehow knew. Smiling sadly at the two youngsters before her.

They stayed for roughly an hour, chattering rubbish and nonsense, rumours and speculations and taking a particular interest in Bucky's latest victim. Until, finally, the time caught up with them and Stephen, suddenly fearful for how much of the day they'd spent in the village, ushered Natalia out of the shop, promising to visit his mother soon.

"Is there anywhere else you wanted to go before we returned?" Natalia questioned as she shrugged on her cloak.

Steve frowned "No! We must return, I've already held you back-"

"Held me back? Steve I wanted to be here and thank you for obeying your orders." His scowl loosened and in the privacy of the now quieter streets, he reached for her hand, smiling warmly.  
That's when the bomb went off.

A flare exploded, sparks flying wildly. Uncontrolled and anything but contained. The beat of the bricks hitting towns and houses, carts and even people swallowed and crumpled the screams of the injured. Steve had hardly any time to react, turning and ducking indistinctively over Natalia who yelped at the choir of yells. The first bomb was distant enough for neither to be hurt, however the second hit a moment later, barely allowing a breath to be caught between the two, this one a lot closer.

Fire now danced around them, trapping them in place. Steve saw the destruction building around them and ran forwards when a scream pierced his ears, turning he saw the school they'd pasted earlier. Fire now burning the building down, he attempted, among many other men to run forwards, however a clasp and cry held him back.  
He pivoted to see Natasha holding onto his arm as if it were a life line. Her tears leaving paths through the thick layer of dust and rumble covering their faces. "Don't!" she shouted, struggling against his attempts to wade into the fire. 

Behind him he heard the shouts of burning, their pain and suffrage unimaginable. He had to, he needed to do something.

When the third bomb hit, directly behind them, the force of the blow caused everybody within their proximity to be thrown into the air, Steve grabbed onto Natalia. His hands cradling her head and her back as he landed atop of her, grateful for his choice of shield earlier this morning, which was draped over his back, protecting them from shooting rubble.

Now he heard nothing, his vision fuzzy and the only colour shone was a pillow of red, for a second he panicked. Fearing it was blood, however he remembered as she groaned beneath him, Natalia was lying below him. Immediately he jumped up, turning to lift her up and then it hit him.

He turned, seeing the surrounding fire and running civilians. The crying parents and the screaming children, running wild in search of familiar faces. He span until his eyes landed at the most recent bomb sight. The bookshop.

Flames crawled from the door and windows, the hole from the ceiling setting his heart on edge. Forgetting Natasha, he ran, straight for the fire. Sprinting, only just aware of his need of breath as he approached, beside him people were yelling. Advising him not to enter, but he had to. He had to. 

And he would have, he bloody would have crawled through every flame possible until he found her, except Natalia was clinging to him, crying, screaming and yelling for him not to enter. Her dress in ruins, the sleeves now burnt and red as apposed to white and the green gown was torn, revealing a limp in her leg as she ran after him.  
She pulled him back, and he fell so willingly that she landed on her backside, Steve's head crumpled to her stomach.

He allowed himself to feel defeat for a second until he was standing again, the tears colouring his cheeks. He pulled her up, startled with the chaos surrounding him. In the distance he saw horses, charging from the castle and heading their way.  
But it was too late.  
From the destruction of the bookshop, his mother was of course dead and yet, he needed proof. He kept rushing towards it, taking a new step with each anxious breath. Until he felt the burning heat of the flames, as severely strict as his mother snapping at him not to go in there.  
Another reason not to was the weight of Natasha, still glued to his side. She was in hysterics now, her town...her village had just been bombed horrifically. Sure, they were going to war, they'd always suspected that. But were it not this very morning Natalia heard of the rumour that they may be able to avoid the war?

Well, certainly not after this.  
No matter what her father said, Natasha would march to SHIELD herself if she had to. She was getting justice for her villages, her kingdom...She managed to pull Steve a step backwards away from the fire and when her foot smashed onto something squishy and yet hard she cried, jumping upwards and Stephen lifted her easily into his arms, their foreheads touching as he cried.  
Blood from somewhere dripped between his tears and he quickly examined himself and then Natalia, noting a small gush above her eyebrow, oozing blood.

"You're hurt." He spoke. The first thing he'd said for a while.

Exactly then the horses marched forwards, sprinting into the burning village. The guards dismounting immediately, all too shocked to do anything other than stare. The first to get to them was Loki, who easily lifted Natasha, though she was straining to get back into Steve's protective arms. Loki embraced her before hurrying her over to her other brothers.

Behind her she heard and saw Bucky and Sam, running straight to Steve's crumpled figure on the ground and once he was pulled to his feet, James embraced him as his own tears fell after Steve had whispered something to him, whilst Sam paced behind them, holding back his own tears. Natasha separated her limbs from Clint's and made as if to approach Steve whose eyes rose to see her stumbling. He watched and then he crumbled further into Bucky's shoulder as King Odin yelled, just arriving by carriage with Queen Frigga hiding behind her strained hand, his voice overriding everything else.

"Guards! Get those fires out now! Natalia!" he shouted, expecting her to walk to him. When she remained paralyzed, her eyes locked with Stephen's, he shouted again. "Natalia!" And finally she turned, clasping her elbows as she did so. Stammering silently and when she was embraced and hurried onto the carriage and squashed between her mother and father, her eyes stayed glued to Steve. Not once did she return the sympathetic gestures and caresses possessed by her parents.

 

"Natasha!" Pepper screamed, entering the large wash-room and seeing the Princess, her eyes closed, in the bath. When her friend reached the water she dipped her hand in and pulled it back, flinching "That's freezing Tash! How long have you been in here?"

Without receiving more of an answer than an eye roll, Pepper helped Natasha out of the bath, wrapping her in a protectively large towel. Then she dressed her in the warmest-snuggliest bed wear she could find, before tucking Natalia into her bed for an extremely early night of sleep.

Slowly and gently, Pepper shut the door and then proceeded to march down the stairs and walk into the drawing room. Everybody was in there; King Tony, King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince and Princess Pietro and Wanda Maximoffs, Princes Thor, Loki, Clint, the Lords Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Ladies Sif, Maria, Jane and Darcy and lastly the Knights Wilson and Barnes. Stephen had been dispatched straight to his room on strict orders for rest from Odin.

"How is she?" Frigga gently spoke.

"Tired and dazed...she's not herself. I put her to bed."

Loki muttered into Darcy's shoulder "She'll be lucky if she can get any."

There was a communal hum of agreement, the vibrations setting off one another as they were so tightly packed. Pepper moved to stand behind her husband, but Tony stood offering his wife his seat, she took it with gratitude.

"How did this happen?" Clint's eyes stayed glued to his feet, terrified to meet anybody's eyes for fear of the accusing look he'd present to them without meaning to. He turned to his brothers, "We could have lost our sister today." Not a doubt was seen in each of their eyes that they were anything other than brothers and Natalia was anything less than their sister, no matter their blood.

Odin growled, his first time speaking since their return to the castle. "Do not say such things my son!"

From his cornered hunch with Jane wrapping her small body around him for support, Thor spoke. "It is true, father! Not only could we have lost Natalia, but we could have lost Stephen too...as well as the entire village!"

Maria, speaking for her husband and James, who though they'd be allowed to comment felt they'd be intruding "I thought Heimdall claimed the spies were aiming for the castle? Wasn't that why we were all huddled in the barracks when the bombs did hit?"

Odin placed his head in his hands "We were tricked. Our spies over heard a fake conversation and therefore a fake plan and once they realised it was too late. They've all been killed."

"Will you replace them?"

This time, Frigga took Odin's hand and answered "No. We can't face another incident like this again and we currently can't spare the man power, not when we're declaring war in the morning."

Nobody gasped, because nobody was surprised. Frankly, had the King and Queen not declared war against SHIELD after this they would have been more shocked and offended.  
Immediately Wilson and Barnes stood to attention, "When are we sent out Sir?"

"Yet to be decided. But right now, I think it'd be best if everybody got an early night and nobody, nobody, is to disturb Natalia or Stephen!"

 

A creak outside had Steve sitting up, frantically he searched for...something.

He half expected it to be Bucky, having being told by the King he weren't allowed to disturb Rogers, James had decided to slump with the Wilsons tonight, maybe he'd just forgotten his underwear or whatever, something Bucky would do.

The door opened and for a second Steve blinked with the harsh light, outlining her beauty. Without uttering a word, Steve opened his arms. In response Natalia shut the door and wandered further into the room, crawling into bed beside Steve. At first, her fingers were cold against his bare chest, but they soon warmed up. Her head was tucked into his neck, his chin resting on the top of her hair.  
He leaned down and peppered a kiss on the top of her hair, his arms wrapping around her back and they lay there. Shivering in the warmth of each other's arms, she muttered quietly "I'm going to fight."  
Steve had expected it and truly had almost welcomed it, though he's almost positive, that in the morning, when the battle was officially declared, he'd have a totally different view on the matter.

He kissed her forehead again, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
